La Misión
by Souhatier
Summary: AU.ONESHOT. Los más locos decían que, cuando se cerraba esa puerta, empezaban los gritos. {Participa en el Reto 'Situaciones Extrañas' del foro Kunren Heidan}


_Okay... 7.7 Aquí con otro reto más y... me parece que_ _me ha salido mejor que el anterior, xD_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

**La Misión**

— Chiss... — Reclama Mikasa en un susurro bastante alto, lo suficiente para que incluso por el walkie-talkie pueda oírse. Jean suelta una risita nerviosa por el otro walkie-talkie y Sasha lo interrumpe dándole un codazo. — ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto, Eren? — Le pregunta la pelinegra a su medio-hermano, el cuál está atado en la cintura con una cuerda color amarronada, que parece nueva y sin usar. A su lado estaba Armin, mirando por los prismáticos el lugar.

El castaño asiente mientras Mikasa abre la ventana de cristal debajo de Eren, y éste se prepara para saltar.

— Recuerda que si te encuentras en apuros dale tres toques a la cuerda. — Vuelve a decir Mikasa en un susurro y Eren vuelve a asentir, algo cansado de sus preguntas.

De repente, salta, y Mikasa le sostiene por la cuerda, bajándole poco a poco, hasta llegar al techo de la oficina, y se apoya en él con la cuerda, deslizándose por el mismísimo techo hasta llegar a su objetivo; la mesa de oficina. Está limpia y ordenada, lo cuál dificulta un poco la misión debido a que sólo el responsable sabe dónde está cada cosa.

Armin se sobresalta un poco al oír el walkie-talkie, lo enciende y responde.

— _Christa al habla._ — Responde la rubia al otro lado del intercomunicador. — _En el pasillo oeste he oído unos ruidos. Ymir ha ido a investigar, tened cuidado._ — Comenta preocupada, y el rubio le da un 'vale' a secas para luego dejar el walkie-talkie en su sitio y seguir vigilando.

No se equivocaban.

Estaban en una misión de suma importancia a las once de la noche, en el instituto Titán.

¿Que cómo habían llegado allí? Fácil, se pusieron a escalar. A pesar de que Armin le tenía un poco de miedo a las alturas, lograron llegar a los cristales, que por milagro, soportaban el peso de los tres; Eren, Mikasa y Armin. El castaño se había ofrecido para entrar en la oficina más peligrosa de todas.

La oficina del profesor Rivaille.

La peor de todas, a pesar de estar bien ordenada.

Según contaba la leyenda, todo aquel que entraba en esa oficina, nunca volvía a ser el mismo al salir. Algunos decían que, incluso, Rivaille era un demonio come niños, y que cuando un alumno llegaba a su despacho, ni siquiera regresaba. Otros contrarrestaban ese dicho con que se cambiaban de instituto para no volver a verle. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser la más lógica, era la menos creíble.

Por supuesto, los más locos decían que cuando se cerraba esa puerta, empezaban los gritos.

Todo el mundo tenía vapor de entrar allí, pero no, aquí estaba uno de los grupos más locos que había en el instituto. Estaba formado principalmente por Mikasa, Eren y Armin. Poco después se terminaron integrando -sin saber cómo, la mayoría- Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Jean, Connie y Marco. Por extraño que parezca, también estaban Annie, Reiner y Bertholdt.

Actualmente, el núm. O1, que es donde estaban Mikasa, Eren y Armin, estaban arriba de la oficina. Mientras Armin vigila que no hubiera nadie en los demás techos de las casas, porque, por increíble que parezca, él sí creía que Rivaille era un demonio come niños, y sabe que puede oler el peligro a kilómetros.

El núm. O2, era el de Annie, Reiner y Bertholdt, que vigilaban la entrada del instituto con rigurosa atención. Luego estaba el núm. O3, de Sasha, Jean y Marco, que miraban alrededor de los pasillos norte y sur, y luego el núm. O4, de Christa, Ymir y Connie, que estaban en los pasillos este y oeste. No podían fallar.

Pero la razón de esta locura es algo que los ha llevado al extremo de la desesperación, tanto, que han terminado haciendo esto. Y ese motivo es el expediente. Lo peor que puede pasarte es que ese expediente llegue a manos de Rivaille, porque entonces, a pesar de burlarte de los que fueron a esa oficina, tú también estarías allí dentro. Sasha, sin embargo, quería recuperar sus gominolas.

— Eren, cuidado. — Le advierte Mikasa, pues sabe que ahora toca la parte de bajar la cuerda, y será fuerte, pero no invencible. — Ahora voy a bajarte, despacio. — Indica, mientras sostiene con fuerza la cuerda, echa una mirada a Armin y antes de empezar a bajarle, las cuerdas se cortaron debido al peso de Eren.

_¡Kaboom!_

La caída del techo de Eren fue muy fuerte. Mikasa se rió un poco, ¿Eren cayéndose de techo? ¡Nunca lo había creído posible! E ignorando brevemente la salud del castaño, le sacó una foto y la colgó rápidamente al Facebook.

**Mikasa Ackerman **ha subido una nueva foto a su perfil.

_Eren Jaeger__ se cae del techo_

A **Jean Kirschtein**, **Conny Springer**, **Sasha Braus **y 3 personas más les gusta esto.

**Annie Leonhardt:**

**Reiner Braun:** Jean, deja de mandarme chat y ponte a vigilar, a nadie le interesa lo tuyo.

**Jean Kirschtein:** Pesado. Que conste que fue Sasha la que estaba mandando eso.

**Sasha Braus:** ¡Eh! ¡Yo no he sido!

**Annie Leonhardt:** ¡Como no se callen les voy a dar una hostia a todos, pónganse a vigilar ya, estúpidos!

Mikasa guarda el móvil y se asoma por el cristal.

— Chiss.. — Llama levemente la pelinegra. — Eren... ¿Estás bien? — Le pregunta preocupada, y el castaño se soba la cara para luego echarse lo más pegado a la pared posible, temblando.

Armin se asoma también por ahí, al ver a Mikasa boquiabierta y se encuentra de bruces con la cara de Rivaille en la puerta. Y las luces encendidas. _¡Mierda, nos han descubierto!_

Sasha se comunica por el walkie-talkie con todos, gritando alarmada.

— _¡Nos han descubierto! ¡Corred por vuestras vidas!_ — Dice chillando. Parece que su voz se entrecorta, eso significa que también está corriendo, y los demás también.

Rivaille alza la mirada malicioso y se acerca a Eren.

Entrecierra levemente los ojos, _demasiado _tranquilo. — Jaeger... Por fin nos encontramos. — Dice, y el castaño tiembla de nervios, no, miedo. Luego aparecen en la puerta todo el grupo, excepto el número O2, parece que ellos sí huyeron. Error, están detrás de los demás. — Ackerman, Arlert, bajad de ahí. Mocosos estúpidos. Váis a tener que explicarme muchas cosas.

...

Rivaille limpia el desorden de la caída de Eren mientras el grupo lo mira, absorto.

— Así que... — Empieza el enano. — ¿Creíais que podríais conseguir los expedientes y... unas gominolas? — Pregunta, un tanto extrañado por la última parte. — Me parece que no.

Y antes de que Ymir pudiera decir algo para salvar por lo menos a Christa...

La puerta ha sido cerrada.

* * *

_¿Fin? Jajaja, sí. Me ha gustado bastante. No sé si ha tenido humor o no pero definitivamente me ha encantado. Espero los reviews. R&R_


End file.
